The invention relates to a device for connecting a meat portioning-filling machine to a clipping machine.
It is known that machines for portioning-filling meat in pieces sequentially prepare the intended portions in order to insert them in a tubular casing, very commonly constituted by intestine; it is also known that there is a device which cleanly cuts any tails of the meat pieces protruding from the rear face of the block that forms the portion, so as to present it to the clipping machine in such a shape as to ensure full operativeness of said machine.
Known devices are rather slow and not fully efficient in their operation; accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to provide a device which has high productivity and is capable of ensuring entirely correct operation.
This aim is achieved by a device for connecting a meat portioning-filling machine to a clipping machine, according to the invention, characterized in that it comprises a tube which is adapted to convey the meat and to support, at the outer surface and in the presence of braking means, the tubular casing to be filled, said tube having, at its output section toward the clipping machine, a fixed contrast cutter which is adapted to work in cooperation with a cutter provided with means for moving the cutter substantially at right angles to said output section.